wordgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Orion001/Site Overhaul
I know what is wrong with this site now more than ever before. On this blog I will point out a few issues with the site and I hope that the administrators may take note. 1. There is two many comments. Sorry to say this but all the comments are about nonesense and should be gone. The chat room is the place for those comments so my opinion is that the administrator must clean up all the comments or remove the comments feature. Most of these comments are from user who just want to talk and not work. The wiki nation referse to them as Trolls and with what experience I have you have to block them from writing comments, remove there comments so that more Trolls will not show up on your site. 2. Rule Breaking. Me and Luigi got into a editing war over a stub template. And the only way to settle this was to get the administrator. We should each got a warning and the next fight we both or either we get in we should of been blocked for a week. Luigi on the other hand has created a new user account and for than should of been blocked as soon as he started. I know I been harshing on this but you blocked Luigi the first time and told him "No he can not have his way" that dose not mean make a second account and start over again. 3. Page Set up. Episode pages do not have allot of space to explore and expand. All the episodes are on one page and so the user can not make galleries or create trivia based on the episode because there is already a second episode on the same page. I suggest that you spread the episode over two pages instead of having both episodes on one page so that the user may be able to edit in as much as the user wants. 4. Pictues. Pictures should be clear and without Black boarders. This comes to many experience on other wiki sites. Users want to see what you are talking about. If the images are taken with a camera, or have huge black boarders they must be A. removed or B. edited so that the page is up to standard. Adding words those not make the picture better it is now a poster and should be used to adversie the site not make space in the gallery. 5. Stubs. If there is more information on a page that include quotes and gallery. It is no longer a Stub and offically be a complete page. But if there is less information with no gallery, quotes and a short sentence it should be classified as a Stub. Traditionally this optional if the the Stub template is at the top and for readers to see. 6. Administrators. This site needs more administrators. It is not a small site any more. Asking a user to write a essay on why they should be a administrator and show they are perfect is not what a administrator is. An Administrator must be able to run the site with his or her users. And be able to talk with each user as both there boss and friend. Because the staff should be right but at the same time able to listen to there co workers and understand there need and willing to help them reach there goal. Nothing must be personal or things will fall apart. Because you are the boss. These are the major issues I found on this wiki and please note. I am not doing this because of Luigi it is because I seen Kerry's blog I Quite and I think I know what is making her say things like that because she is getting stressed about how this site is being runned and that the administrator is not in charge, the founder has high tailed it to Mexico and not been seen again. The basic user is running the show with no safe guards. So if you don't mind these are my observations of this site in a whole. Thank You. Category:Blog posts